


Into the Fairy Tales

by LastMafagafo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Inspired by Disney, One Shot Collection, Platonic Soulmates, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo
Summary: Basically, it's about Tenth and Donna being a chaotic duo inside Disney Princess movies.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Dark Forest (Snow White)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an artist or anything, as you can see next. But since this idea came to me, I had to do something about it.  
> *So far, they are only short drafts. Skits, maybe? Some funnier than others. I really don't know where this is going!

[ ](https://ibb.co/fq9HDxV)

“Why are we dressed like clowns?” asked the Doctor, looking at his stupidly colorful outfit.

“It’s not a clown, dumbo! We are dressed as Snow White and the Prince… Prince… What is the name of the prince again?”

“Why?” he asked, ignoring the whole explanation. 

“Because if we are inside a fairy tale, we should dress appropriately,” she explained.

“We are not inside a fairy tale, Donna! It’s just the past! And those clothes are not even close to something historically accurate. I would be better in my suit.”

“Your suits aren't fun!”

“What? What do you mean my suits aren’t fun? Everybody likes my suits!” he mumbled.

“But you are always dressing the same! If not the brown suit, it’s the blue one! I’m the only one who tries to fit in. And I think the Tardis agrees with me since she made those on your size.”

“This reminds me of the 80s. I had a terrible fashion sense then...” he said, turning up his nose. That rainbow colored coat wasn't his strongest fashion choice. At least his Tenth self was very stylish. 

“Who didn't?" asked Donna, remembering her cringey teenage photos. "Don’t be such a killjoy, Doctor! Come on, let’s find the dwarfs!” she said, pulling him by the hand.

“Donna, wait!”

The Doctor followed her through the forest, but honestly, he had this feeling they were going on the wrong way. Something was unsettling there, but he couldn’t say what it was. He felt like someone was following them. 

“Doctor, I don’t like this place…” said Donna, suddenly reaching for his arm. She was scared, for sure.

“Yeah…”

As they walked into the forest, it became darker and darker, the trees were more twisted, bigger, more threatening. Donna got a shiver down her spine. Then she saw an eye, a yellow eye, looking at her, following her movements closely.

“Doctor, I think we are being watched.”

He said nothing, just gulped.

“Stay close, Donna.”

The branches hold on Donna’s cape. She turned back, screaming. The Doctor was alert to whoever was attacking them. He reached for his sonic screwdriver, but couldn't find it. Of course not! They were in the suit! He knew that prince outfit was a bad idea! Donna held his arm, her heart pounding loudly.

“Doctor, the trees are alive,” said Donna, slowly, word by word.

“I see that,” he said, as scared as her, but trying to keep himself calm as they faced the scary trees. Well, not exactly Earth trees. Earth trees couldn’t move that fast. Or have eyes... Those trees were from another planet, another galaxy, creatures that Donna and the other humans liked to call "aliens". Woodins, from Phytos 3. He's been there once, so he knew they weren’t dangerous unless they felt threatened. Well, it looked like that was the case.

“What do we do, Doctor?” asked Donna, frightened.

He had only one answer:

“RUN!”


	2. Glass Slippers (Cinderella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's time to go to the ball.

[ ](https://ibb.co/wz7Hn6Q)

“No! You are kidding me!” said Donna, her eyes shining brightly, as she opened the box the Doctor gave to her. 

“I thought that after missing the dwarfs last time you would like to do something calmer, like a ball,” said the Doctor, putting his hands in his pockets in that casual way he always did when feeling cocky.

“But these are bloody glass slippers! Like Cinderella!”

Donna took the pair of crystal shoes from the box, noticing they looked pretty real. She poked the glass, hearing that little tinkling. Were they safe, though? Thinking about it, she didn't care much... They were bloody glass slippers!

“They are not glass slippers. This is a pictuvian tradicional shoe, made from a rare malleable crystal…” the Doctor starting explaining, but Donna couldn't understand a thing of what he said after "peruvian". She was too distracted by the real glass sippers in her hands.

“I bloody love you, Spaceman!” said Donna, giggling, and hugging the Doctor.

He smiled, feeling proud of himself. He was so used to Donna getting angry at him, and blaming him for every alien that came across the way, that moments like that were pretty rare, and he would enjoy it as much as he could. She was so happy! Her eyes sparkling with joy because of something so silly! If he knew that pictuvian shoes would be enough to make her so good-humoured, he would've got those ages ago.

“Well, put them on, Donna Noble! You don’t want to be late to the ball, do you?”

She smiled, sitting on a wooden bench. Oh, those shoes! She had never seen something so beautiful before. How they were almost transparent, how they fitted so well on her feet, how she felt like a princess... Donna was mesmerized.

“Donna,” called the Doctor.

“Yeah?” she answered, not bothering to look at him, or to pay the slightest attention.

“Donna!”

“Hmm?”

“Donna, the ball!”

“What ball?” she asked, finally looking at him.

"The ball we were going to! Come on, Donna, we're gonna be late!”

“Oh, yeah! Right! What are you waiting for, Doctor? Let's go!” she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out. He rolled his eyes. Of course Donna was the one taking the lead now that he'd called her out of her shoe trance. Luckily for him, Donna didn't notice that. She was distracted by her eagerness to find how those amazing shoes would work on the dance floor. Would dance with them be easier or hurtful? That was only one way to know. But considering how she was feeling as her feet were hugged by a cloud every step she took, it looked like dancing with those would probably be a piece of cake. She had no idea how that could be, but those shoes were even more comfortable than her boots. She would never wear anything else!


	3. Mistress of Evil (Sleeping Beauty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rose, by any other name would smell as sweet...

[ ](https://ibb.co/1R1zVrS)

The Doctor was looking at himself in the mirror. He was quite dashing with that red cape. Maybe he could use a cape more. Would that look good with the suit? Well he still had the nice overcoat for dramatic effect… Yeah, he was good. Better not exaggerate. Last time he did it, he ended up with a celery in his pocket. Still, that cape fitted well the prince costume he chose for that day. He wondered if Donna could mock his outfit now!

“Can I come in, or is that room too small for the three of us?” That was Donna’s voice. The Doctor could recognize her sassy tone from miles away. She would really give his ninth-self a hard time.

“The three of us?” he asked, turning.

“You, me, and your ego,” she gave him a cocky smile, while folding her arms. 

“Donna, what are you wearing?” he asked, checking her from head to toe. She was looking very different than what he had envisioned. Donna was wearing a black cape, with a spiky collar, and two black and scary horns, pointing to the sky. At least her fringe was still there, as well as her light blue eyes, and her manicured fingers. 

“What? You told me to dress up like Sleeping Beauty.”

“Yeah! The princess!”

“Oh, no, Spaceman! That girl is too boring. She only sleeps the whole movie.”

“It seems fitting, then,” he said, a bit upset.

“Oi! I’ve already told you that humans need to sleep about eight hours a night! That’s our nature! I don’t care if you are anxious or not, I’m still having my beauty sleep when I feel like it.”

“Fine… So what are you exactly?”

“Maleficent, duh! Look at my horns! Oh, I really look like Angelina Jolie, don’t I?” she asked, checking herself in his mirror.

“And who am I supposed to save now?” he asked, pouting.

“Your butt, if you don’t take that frown out of your face! Come on, Doctor! Lighten up! I swear that, if you behave, I’ll let you defeat me. The prince still can save the day. What do you say?” she asked, hugging him with an arm, while showing him their reflections in the mirror. The Doctor considered her proposal. That didn’t seem so bad after all.

“Really?”

“That’s a promise!”

He let a smile slip. Donna was terribly stubborn, but he never had a dull moment with her. Always surprising him, even after 900 years of Time Lord experience.

“Fine! But be prepared, Donna Noble! I’m gonna stab you with my sword!”

Her eyes grew three times bigger, and she instantly pushed herself away from him.

“Oi! Stop making it sound weird!” she complained, making both of them blush.

Weird? Why weird? He said nothing wrong. She was the one who offered to be defeated, since she was dressed like a witch. He just... Oh! He got it... Weird...

“Sorry…” he said, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. 


	4. Fish (The Little Mermaid)

[ ](https://ibb.co/93zGgpK)

“I’m not going there,” said Donna, crossing her arms stubbornly.

“Come on, Donna! They are staring at us,” said the Doctor, waving to the royals of that kingdom, all gathered on the beach.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not getting out of here. You go!”

“I’m not going without you. They all wanted to meet you too.”

“Not. Going,” she hissed, angry.

The Doctor was tired of that discussion. Donna was never like that. When there was anything involving the royals, or any rich people, she was always the first one to go. Free food and a prospect of flirting with a prince always got her excited, so he couldn't understand why she was being so resistant that time.

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“You would be too, if you were in my shoes,” she said. “Well, not exactly in my shoes, as you can see... You know what I mean!” she pointed to herself.

“What is all that about? Is that because of the sun? Are you afraid you will sunburn again?

"No! Nothing like that. It's... this," she pointed to herself again, looking at him expectantly."

"What? Donna, you look lovely. You always do!”

Donna blushed, trying to hide a smile. No! He would not convince her with compliments! That time was different.

"Stop that! I'm not fishing for compliments," she rolled her eyes. 

“Donna, I don't understand! What is happening with you today?"

“Okay..." she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Doctor, look at me!”

“I’m looking.”

He couldn’t understand what was the matter. Donna looked gorgeous. Her red hair was shining in the sun, just like fire, her fair skin was a bit rosy, and whatever those purple things she was wearing were, they were doing a terrific job to accentuate her... womanly wiles. Not that he could pay much attention to it. Donna would smack him right on his face if she noticed he was looking.

“I’m a fish!” she yelled.

“What? You are not a fish!

“Of course I am! I have fins, Doctor. FINS!”

“That’s because you are a mermaid, Donna,” he said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

Donna gave him THAT look, the "Are you an idiot?" look. She was about to lecture him, he could feel it.

“Look, is that a fin?”

“Yeah...”

“Do I breathe underwater?”

“I suppose so,” he said, folding his arms.

“Do I swim instead of walk?”

“Yeah?” He had no idea where Donna was going with all those questions.

“If I have fins, breathe underwater, and swim instead of walk, I AM A FISH!”

“YoU aRe NoT a FiSh, YoU aRe A mErMAid!” he said, losing his temper. 

“Same difference,” she shrugged, and there was nothing left for him to do than facepalm. He knew Donna too well to tell when a battle was lost with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no backstory about mermaid Donna. I just thought that it would be fun if Donna was against it, driving the Doctor crazy in the process. But if you really need an explanation, I would say she found the Chameleon Arch and got some strange results. No sea witch required (Ariel would be jealous!).


	5. Be our guest (Beauty and the Beast)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZVGFwx4)

“Doctor, are we really in the right place?” asked Donna, looking around. That castle was creepy and dark, all abandoned, and giving Donna major haunted house vibes. She had seen plenty of scary movies to know where that was going to end already.

“According to the Tardis, yeah. Right place and time.”

“I don’t know, Doctor. It doesn’t look much like pre-revolutionary France to me. Are you sure it’s not 19th century Transylvania?”

“Oh, I see what you did there… Clever!” he said, and Donna winked, smiling. “You don’t have to worry, Donna. There is no such thing as vampires. I think…”

“YOU THINK? We better not be greeted by a pale guy with long nails, or I swear to you, Doctor, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Don’t worry, Donna. You have me.”

“I’m feeling so safe right now...” she mocked, rolling her eyes. Sure, because being with the Doctor had never brought people problems...

“Don’t worry, mom chéri, there is no such thing as vampires here.”

Both Donna and the Doctor stepped closer to each other, holding hands. Not that they were scared, because they weren’t. It was more practical to stay close that way, just in case they would have to run…

“Who said that?” asked the Doctor, trying to show some courage.

“That’s me, monsieur. Right here!” they heard again, turning around. “Hello!” 

And there it was: a candlestick. A bloody talking candlestick!

“Doctor, is it talking to us?” asked Donna, whispering.

“Yeah. I think so,” he said, as surprised as her.

“Oh…” Donna had seen so much with the Doctor, that she stopped questioning all the weirdness, and just rolled with it. She could doubt her sanity later.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor, and this is Donna.”

“Hi,” said Donna, waving. Yep, she was waving to a living candlestick.

“I’m the one and only Lumiére!” he said, with a dramatic presentation. “And this is Cogsworth. Say hi.” 

Lumiére pushed the clock right beside him, and it moved.

“Lumiére! I told you to not involve me with this,” he said, pointing to the Doctor and Donna.

The Doctor put his spectacles on, and grabbed the clock, trying to discover how it worked. Were they robots? Mechanic lives, maybe? Or could that be some different alien species that he had never seen before. All the possibilities were so exciting!

“Donna, look at that! Oh, you are brilliant! You are so, so brilliant!” he said, turning the clock around.

“Sir, can you please put me down. This is not polite at all.”

“Oh, sorry! You are right!” he said, putting the clock back to the table. “You just look so fascinating. I think I’ve never seen something like you...” The Doctor was excited. That was so rare for him to find something new, that when he did he couldn’t avoid being enchanted.

“Isn’t that wizard?” asked Donna, smirking.

“Stop being so grumpy, Cogsworth! They are guests! Forgive my friend, he is quite difficult to deal with sometimes,” said Lumiére.

“Believe me, I get that,” said the Doctor, looking at Donna.

“Oi!”

Lumiére took Donna’s hand and kissed it, surprising both her and the Doctor.

“Please, be our guest, mademoiselle.”

“Mademoiselle? Do I look single?” she asked, feeling a bit offended.

“Oh, I’m sorry madame. Of course! You are such a joli couple.”

“Oh, no! We are not a couple,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“We are not married,” said the Doctor as well.

“Oh! C'est magnifique! Come, chérie! We will bring you a cup of tea,” he said.

“Well, I would love a cuppa,” she said, smiling.

“Oh, no! Not that! I won’t let you, Lumiére!” complained Cogsworth, trying obstruct their way.

“Don’t worry, old friend. It’s just some tea,” he said, winking.

Donna looked at the Doctor and made her best posh impersonation. He smiled, pretending to hold a fan, as they followed Lumiére.

“WHO DARES TO INVADE MY CASTLE!” they heard the thunderous voice echoing on the hall.

“Both Donna and the Doctor turned to the staircase, where an enormous creature was looking at them, imposing his presence.”

“What is going on? Who is he?” asked Donna, grabbing the Doctor’s arm, as he put himself protectively in front of her.”

“He is our master,” said Lumiére, since Clocksworth had fainted. “I’m sorry.”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY HOUSE?” repeated the creature, jumping all the stairs at once, and landing on his feet a few yards away from Donna and the Doctor.

“Run?” asked Donna, looking at the Doctor.

“Yep,” he said, holding her hand, as they left the castle in a hurry, all the way back to the Tardis. Whatever that master was, they weren’t willing to discover.


	6. A friend like me (Aladdin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer...

[ ](https://ibb.co/JpNGM1P)

Donna was tired of waiting for the Doctor. He told her to wait there, outside of the creepy cavern, but he was taking too long, and she couldn’t wait anymore. It was dark and cold in the middle of the desert, and that Scheherazade costume was doing a terrible job in keeping her warm, although she looked quite cute. Besides, that creepy guy kept staring at her in a way that was making her feel quite uncomfortable.

“I’m going in,” she said.

“You can’t! Only a diamond in the rough can get there.”

“Listen here, mate: I’m going to find my friend and no one will stop me from doing whatever I want to. The hell with you!” said Donna, ignoring the man, and following the Doctor inside. For some unknown reason the weirdo wouldn't follow her there.

For a moment, she feared the cave would collapse, and she could be buried alive. Or worse, she could take the poor Doctor with her. But when she entered, the cave kept as strong as always, so she followed her way. She remembered there was a rule about it. The beardy guy said something about it, but what was it? Oh, right! Not touch anything. As if she would… That place was creepy, and scary, and… OH MY GOD!

Donna was speechless. She got to a place full of gold and jewels, in a way that she had never seen before. Now THAT was something she would like to take home with her, for sure. But she couldn't. That was a rule, after all, and Donna had a mission there. She had to find the Doctor, her stupid Time-Lord/Traveling Companion, that accepted entering that dreadful place by himself. She saw the lamp, in the middle of the room, supported by a golden pedestal. There it was! But where was the Doctor?

She came near, grabbing that thing, while praying for the things to keep on their place. She would hate if a giant rock came rolling her way in an Indiana Jones way. Luckily, nothing happened. Donna couldn’t understand why all the fuss about that thing. It looked like a normal lamp, old and rusty, and quite ugly. She had seen tons of stuff like that in flea markets before for five pounds. Honestly, she was expecting something fancier, specially considering all the jewels inside that place. 

“Well, maybe there is a genie inside,” she thought. What a silly thought! Things like that only happened in fairy tales. Still, haven't her life turned into a bit of a fairy tale since she met the Doctor? Looking around, Donna decided to give it a try, so she rubbed the lamp, praying that no one could see her foolishness. Especially the Doctor... Oh, if he knew the red-head was trying to summon a genie, she would never hear the end of it. Donna waited for a while, but nothing happened. What was she expecting? That was just and old lamp, not some magical obje… Blimey!

A thick smoke came out of the lamp, involving her and coloring the ambient in blue. Donna coughed, trying to get rid of the smoke, when she suddenly saw him... The Doctor… He was dressed with a red vest, a fez, and he was… blue? And what the heck happened with his legs?

“What?” 

“Donna!”

“Doctor, what the heck are you doing there?”

“Oh, I’m a genie now! Isn’t that brilliant? I had no idea if that would be possible some minutes ago. Actually, I didn’t even know that genies were real, but look! I'm a genie! I even have a little fez. Isn’t that nice? I didn’t know a fez would look so good in me. Maybe you could remember me when we...” 

“YOU. ARE. BONKERS!” she yelled.

“Why? It’s only blue!” he looked at himself, not finding anything weird about that. “Well, except the legs, I don’t have legs anymore. Can you tell?”

“What happened here? Why are you a genie?” 

The Doctor started to answer, but Donna cut him off before he could say a word. She remembered that asking for any kind of explanation from the Doctor was the same as watching a boring lecture at school. It never ended!

“You know what? Forget it, I don’t really wanna know," she said, raising her hands giving up on him. Why things always got crazy with him? What she was supposed to do with a genie Doctor? Donna sat on the floor, looking up at him, trying to find a bright side in that whole situation. " If you are a genie now, do I get some wishes?”

“Oh! Right! Of course you get wishes, Donna! That’s how things are with genies. Actually you have three wishes.”

“Three?” she asked, thinking about what she could ask from him. Suddenly a genie Doctor didn't look that bad. Having the opportunity to ask anything from the Doctor and having him to grant it was as rare as seeing Sylvia Noble happy with Donna. She had to make it worth it. “Okay… So is there a ritual or something or can I just ask?”

“Whatever makes you happier,” he shrugged, expectantly. That was his first wish as a genius, and the Doctor was glad Donna was the one making it.

“Okay Spaceman, give me a boyfriend,” she asked, closing her eyes, and raising her hands.

“What? You don’t want a boyfriend!” he complained, folding his arms. From all the things Donna could wish for, that was the worst thing she could ever ask. A complete waste of a good wish in his opinion.

“Of course I do. That’s why I’m asking, you dumbo!”

“But you don’t need one.”

“True… But that’s not about what I need. It’s about what I want, and I want a boyfriend. Now chop chop, I don’t have the rest of the day.”

He turned up his nose, displeased, acting like a spoiled child. 

“Fine… Here you go!”

Donna giggled in excitement, closing her eyes, and already visualizing a tall, handsome man, with broad shoulders, and killer smile. Something like Captain Jack Harkness.

“Donna? Is that you?”

The red-head opened her eyes immediately, recognizing that voice. In front of her was a tall man, with light brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and glasses, staring at her with big surprised eyes.

“George?”

“Oh my God! Donna, that’s really you! I must say, you are rocking the harem costume look. Very “I dream of Jeannie”. Loved it! And talking about genie, who is the blue guy?”

“Hi, I’m the Doctor!” he said, waving.

Donna looked at the Doctor, angry! When she asked for a boyfriend, she didn’t mean an ex-boyfriend! He was supposed to give her something she desired now, not when she was in high school!

“It’s a dream, George. Just ignore him,” said Donna, holding herself hard to not facepalm.

“Oh! Now that makes a lot of sense! Maybe I should stop drinking that glass of wine before sleeping.”

“And how is Mark and the kids?” she asked.

“Good! They are all great! You lost our little Paul’s birthday! I was so disappointed in you! But then your mom said you were traveling with a doctor and I remembered that guy that followed you in your wedding, and everything made sense! You naughty! You didn’t miss a minute to elope with the guy, did you? Good for you! I never liked that Lance guy, I’ve always told Mark he seemed weird. But now you got yourself a sexy fellow! Congrats!”

“Sexy?” asked the Doctor, becoming all cocky with the compliment.

“I didn’t elope, George! And my relationship with the Doctor is not like that. Never ever!”

“Of course! You and the hot guy are just “friends”. I’ll pretend that’s true. Now… thinking about it, this blue guy really looks like your Doctor,” said poor George, trying to touch the Doctor.

“That’s because of the dream!” Donna trying to distract George from the Doctor. She wouldn't risk him suspecting all that madness was real.

“Yeah… That makes a lot of sense!”

“George, I think it’s better if you go back. I guess you probably have to work tomorrow.”

“Oh, don’t remind me of that, love. Besides, there is no rush, Mark dear always wakes me up in the mornings. I say he is like a private alarm clock. Tic tac… But I guess you are right. I have this job to finish and my boss is just making me crazy. It’s so hard to be perfect…” he smiled, hugging Donna.

From George’s back, she signaled to the Doctor that he could send the guy back to his family, and end with that stupid prank, but that blue prawn just shrugged.

“You have to wish, Donna,” he mouthed. She rolled her eyes, impatient, but the Doctor just waited for an official command.

“That was good to meet you again, Donna. Promise me to visit us when you are back to London. Silly me! You are just a dream! Well, promise anyway!”

“I do,” she smiled. “Say hello to Mark to me,” she said, winking. “Doctor, I wish George to go back to his home safe and sound.”

The Doctor smiled, and in the fraction of a minute George was gone. Donna’s smile disappeared, and she turned to the Doctor, rage all over her face. People called him oncoming storm? Well, she would show him who was really scary!

“What was the big idea, dumbo?” she asked, her hands on her hips, power pose mode on.

“What? I did what you asked,” he answered, pretending innocence.

“I asked for a boyfriend!”

“And I gave you a boyfriend…”

“An ex-boyfriend who is married with kids. I was expecting a NEW boyfriend, handsome and completely single!”

He smiled coyly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, you should be more specific then.”

Oh, the nerve!

“So you want me to be specific? Okay, I’ll show you then… So, for my second wish I want…”

“No, Donna. You already made your second wish when you sent George back. Now you have only one wish left. Choose wisely…”

Donna’s jaw dropped. The bloody idiot! The sly fox! He had conned her! Fine, so if that was how he wanted that to be, Donna Noble also knew how to play that game. If he wouldn’t give her a boyfriend, she wanted a girlfriend instead. HIS girlfriend.

“Fine, so bring me your Tardis. That's what I wish.”

“The Tardis?”

“Yep, I’m tired of all of this Arabian adventure. I just wanna rest in my room and have some tea.”

“Good idea. Okay, so here we go.”

The Tardis appeared in front of Donna, all blue and woody. That time there was no mistake, since Donna easily opened the door with her key. The control room appeared inside, all shining in amber, with circles in the wall and untidy, as always. Everything was as normal as it should be. She entered, closing the door behind her.

“Wait! Donna, what are you doing?” he asked, trying to follow her, but was stopped by that bloody lamp, that didn’t let him go.

“It’s my Tardis now, Doctor. See ya!”

“What?” he asked, confused. Of course Donna was retaliating him after that whole boyfriend joke. He already expected something like that, although he knew she wouldn't have the guts to leave him there. Donna was always yelling at him, blaming him for everything, but deep down she liked him. “Stop that, Donna! We both know you need me. You can’t get out of here without knowing how to drive the Tardis.”

“But I know how to drive her,” yelled Donna, so the Doctor would listen even outside of the Tardis. She walked slowly to the Tardis control panel, contemplating it while smiling.

“No, you don’t!”

“I do! You taught me, remember? That time with the Sontarons… Sontarans.”

The Doctor vaguely remembered something about having Donna operating the controls of the Tardis, trying to drive the old lady, and doing a better job than he expected, even when she was flying too close to the 80’s… Oh no! She really knew how to drive the Tardis! Why he thought that was a good idea to teach Donna how to fly the Tardis without him? He was so thick!

“Donna… Don’t do that! Don't leave me here alone! I’m sorry, Donna… I’m so sorry, but please, just…”

He heard the Tardis' usual taking off sound, and suddenly it started to disappear, until it faded completely, leaving the Doctor there, attached to that lamp.

“Donnaaahhhh!”

Inside the Time Vortex, Donna sat on the Tardis' old seat, laughing. He clearly deserved that! And the Doctor thought he was clever pulling that trick… Ha! Another victory for Donna Noble! She patted the seat, looking at the ceiling. She didn’t know if the Tardis could hear her, but sometimes she had that feeling the ship was alive.

“Don’t worry, pretty girl, I’ll come back for your Time Lord. I just wanted to teach him a lesson,” said Donna, winking.

But the Tardis wasn’t worried. That was nice to have another girl on board to keep the Doctor in line.


	7. Just around the river bend (Pocahontas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope there is still someone reading my fic after I went MIA for the last weeks. If that's your case, I have to say that I'm really really sorry to disappear like that. I had a lot of problems to take care of, and I couldn't find a moment to stop and write. Now I'm back, and I'll try my best to keep posting at least once a week. Thank you for the patience, and enjoy!

[ ](https://ibb.co/K7gpGM2)

“That’s all your fault!” said Donna, while rowing down the river with the Doctor. They were running away from a lot of angry people, since they somehow managed to upset all the all the Americans who lived in 1607. 

“My fault? How is that my fault?” asked the Doctor, also rowing as fast as he could.

“You ask me how? Well, snogging the chief’s daughter, for example!” she yelled.

“What? I didn’t snog her! She was the one who came to me.”

“Typical! All the men are the same, even the alien ones! So you say it was all the girl’s doing? It takes two to kiss, Doctor! And don’t tell me that you didn’t like it!”

“That’s not the point…”

“Ha-ha!” said Donna, accusing him. “See? It’s all your fault!”

“Says the one who called the governor an idiot,” the Doctor reminded her, rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t wrong though…” said Donna, smiling.

“No, you weren’t. He really deserved that, didn’t he?” he smiled back.

“Yeah… I really showed him!”

“Oh, you did! And that kick was brilliant! I didn’t know that you could kick that high!”

“Ballet classes on Fridays,” smirked Donna, completely proud of herself. 

“Oh, nice! I’ve met a ballerina once, she… Wait… No! Donna, you shouldn’t be that disrespectful. You know the guy could ask for our head, like he is doing now.”

“What was I supposed to do? He was being an arse! Talking rubbish about the natives, and all that obsession with gold, when we made it very clear there was no gold there... Seriously, what is wrong with that guy? I’m sorry, but I couldn’t stand there and watch. Someone had to do something!”

“So you decided to kick the guy down... well, you know...”

“Yeah, I did. I can’t stand a git, no matter where they come from,” she said.

“I know…” He was very proud of her as well. The Doctor knew Donna would always stand against injustice, no matter who she would have to face. That was one of the things he absolutely loved about her. 

“And you can’t say anything about me. You are the one who was banished by Queen Victoria, and almost lost your head in the hands of Queen Elizabeth I. If someone has problems with British authorities, that’s you,” she said, and he nodded in agreement.

“Fine! That was our fault then. But we still have to find a way to get rid of those people.”

“Can’t you just sonic them?” 

“Donna, I’ve already told you, the sonic screwdriver is not a Harry Potter magic wand!”

“So what do we do?”

“For now?” he gulped. “Just keep rowing.”

“Fantastic…” she said, full of sarcasm. It reminded the Doctor of his 9th self. “Wait… Doctor, look! They stopped following us!”

“They did?”

The Time Lord looked back. Donna was right, no one was following them anymore. Finally they could stop and rest for a while. For sure rowing wasn’t easier than running. Both him and Donna started laughing, feeling exhausted, but also victorious. They did it! They managed to escape from both the natives and the colonizers. They hug each other, relieved, happy to escape once again their certain death.

“Doctor…” 

“What?” 

“Doctor!”

He finally noticed he was still hugging Donna, and she hated that. 

“Sorry, hands…”

“No! Not hands! See!” 

Donna pulled him by the collar, turning his head to where the real problem was. The River was about to end in a waterfall, not that far from there, and they probably wouldn’t have enough time to escape. 

“Oh! Now I get why no one is after us anymore,” he said, and Donna agreed. “Don’t worry, Donna. I get it. We will get out of here.”

“Doctor, are you telling that because you have a plan, or are you just trying to cheer me up?”

“Both? Come on, Donna, we can’t end up like that. Help me with that oar. Allons-y!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one said John Smith had to be blonde! He could have brown eyes and spiky hair. That's still canon!


	8. Be a man (Mulan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get down to business!

[ ](https://ibb.co/zJGKQKF)

“I can’t do it anymore!” complained Donna, exhausted.

She dropped her water buckets down, and sat on a rock, breathing with difficulty. Her whole body was aching.

“Oh, come on, Donna! You can’t give up now, we are almost there,” said the Doctor, still holding his buckets.

“How can someone that skinny be so strong?” she questioned, looking up at him.

“Oh, you know… I’m stronger than I look,” he smirked, all cocky. “Now, come on. We just have a few more steps to go.”

Donna sighed, raising up again, and trying to lift the buckets. She was good doing a lot of things, like typing and classifying files, but physical exercises where never her cup of tea. Never ever.

“When I said I wish I was a bit stronger to keep up with all the running I was expecting a posh space spa, not heavy training with the Chinese army in… what year is it?” she asked, panting.

“Donna, there is no better way to train than that! In your time you humans go to the gym and work out as lab rats. Here at least you can connect with nature. Look at this view! Oh, it’s beautiful!”

“Sorry, I am too busy dying to notice anything,” she mumbled, trying too hard to keep on that stupid journey to the top. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Donna was being too dramatic! That wasn’t that hard, they were almost there anyway.

“Here we are!" he smiled. "See, Donna? You got it!” 

“I did?” she asked, throwing herself to the ground, not wanting to raise up that soon. She looked terrible. Sweaty, red, disheveled... She didn't have the strength to even raise an arm. “Doctor, can you just bring the Tardis here? There is no way I could climb down this mountain.”

“I could… But we are not finished yet,” he said.

“What?" Donna looked at the Doctor in utter disbelief. "What do you mean we are not finished yet? I’m finished! Totally finished!”

“Just one more thing. I swear to you it will be fun!”

“Over my dead body!”

“Let’s just finish this one, and I promise we will eat. I can even cook for you…” he said, his tongue touching the top of his mouth. He was tempting her. Oh... and she was tempted.

“Are you serious?” she asked, sitting down.

“Cross my hearts. Both of them.”

That was a serious offer. He had never volunteered to cook before. Actually, Donna didn't even know he was able to cook before. Yes, having that prawn cooking seemed quite dangerous, but she was also curious about it. Maybe that could even be a Time Lord special talent. She would never know if she didn't try. 

“Okay. So, what is it?”

He helped Donna to raise up, offering a hand. She took it, following him to the narrow river, the water covering her knees. It was cold, but it turned out to be relaxing, considering how tired her feet were.

“Look at me, Donna Noble, and pay attention, because in this task I need you to focus. We're gonna catch some fish with only our hands. Now, I know it sounds difficult, but there is a trick. The first thing you need to do is find a fish, but don’t move. You have to stay still until the…

“Like that?” she asked, raising a fish to the skies, smiling proudly, as the Doctor stared, baffled.

“Donna! How did you do that?”

“What? Catching that little fish? Oh, that's easy, Doctor…”

“Easy? It took me hours of training! Me! And I’m a Time Lord! But then you… How did you do that?”

The Doctor was about to break down, Donna could picture a major Error 404 alarm buzzing on his brain. He had absolutely no idea how she could be that great, and Donna was proud to shut him up once more, especially after all that torture she had to go through with his Chinese crossfit training. She loved that baffled expression he made. The powerful Time Lord from Gallifrey, with nine hundred and something years old, staring at her, clueless... That was priceless! 

“Meh… I used to date a fisherman,” she shrugged, sporting a cocky smile. Tapping his shoulder, Donna placed the fish on his hands. The Doctor just watched, as she and got out of the water, sitting at the margin of the river. Her work there was done. "Now, what about that dinner, Spaceman? I'm starving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, next week I'm about to skip the 2000's and start the "Revival" Disney era with Princess and The Frog, Tangled, Brave, Frozen and Moana. If there is a Disney movie that's not on the list, but you would like to see DoctorDonna in it, let me know on the comments :)


	9. A snog with the frog (The Princess and the Frog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... The Doctor did something silly. Again. And Donna is the only one who can help.

[ ](https://ibb.co/30Kp4nT)

“Please, Donna!” the Doctor begged, coming closer just to see his companion cringe.

“No, I’m not doing that!”

“It’s just a kiss!” 

“I’m not kissing you!” Donna frowned. She couldn’t even think about it. 

The Doctor brought his hands to his hair, pulling it in rage.

“But that’s the only way! I don’t want to be a frog forever!” “Can’t you change? I thought that you Time Lords had that special power to be someone else.” Donna pointed to him, drawing circles in the air, what annoyed the Doctor a little.

“That’s not like a comic book, Donna. I have to regenerate to turn back into a normal Time Lord form.”

“Well, I could help you with that,” she said, grabbing a book on the shelf and raising up.

“No! Don’t do that! Put the book down! I don’t want to regenerate. I like the tenth me, I’m handsome and foxy.”

“And skinny…” she complemented. He just rolled his eyes, used to that. No matter what or when she had to keep reminding him of that… 

“I’m just saying that you never know. Changing could be an improvement…” she said.

“Regenerating is like dying, Donna! I change my face, I change my personality... Everything about me, about this Doctor, goes away, and there is no way back. Do you want me to die?”

“No…” she looked down, feeling guilty. Of course she didn’t want him to die, he was her best friend, and probably the only person besides her mom and her gramps that she truly cared about. 

“Good. So kiss me!” he smirked.

“That again?”

“That’s the only way, Donna!”

“Why do I always have to kiss you in order to save your life? What are you, a Disney princess?”

“What? You’ve never kissed me!” he jumped closer to her.

“I did!” she said, not turning her eyes away from his googly frog eyes.

“No, you didn’t. I would remember that.”

“Better take your medicine then, Doctor. Three words: Agatha Christie, Detox,” Donna enumerated with her fingers, right on the Doctors face. The realization came as a lightning bolt, and suddenly she could see his dorky face suddenly remembering what happened.

“Oh! Right… The shock…”

“Yep.”

“Well, that doesn’t count! It was like CPR.”

“CPR? Oh, no! That was a kiss, and a pretty disgusting one,” she cringed again, backing away from him. “Now that you said, why is it always disgusting?”

“Disgusting? DISGUSTING? Well, no one had complained about my kisses before.”

“Do you always taste like ginger beer, anchovies and death? Because that’s what I got.”

“Oh… Right… I forgot that… Sorry.”

The Doctor tried to remember the whole cyanide poisoning, his desperation to get the ingredients to the detox and Donna’s lack of charade playing abilities. Thinking about it for the first time, he had to admit that he had eaten some pretty disgusting ingredients, even by human standards. At least that was better than pears, right?

“And this time I have to kiss a frog,” complained Donna.

“Yeah… I’m sorry Donna. So, so sorry. If there was any other way to come back to myself without a kiss, I would do that, but there isn’t. So please, could you do that for me? To save my life again?”

Donna sighed, trying to take out of her mind the fact that she was about to kiss a frog. A disgusting slimy frog. She bent a little, coming closer to the Doctor, but when she was close to touch his lips, she shuddered away. She couldn’t kiss a frog! She tried, but she really couldn’t. She felt like she was just about to puke.

“I can’t. Sorry, Doctor, but you are a frog! Let’s go back to the Tardis, okay? I promise you to feed you flies everyday,” she proposed.

“Okay… I suppose I can’t force you,” he said, keeping his head down. “If your life depended on that, I would kiss you, even if you were a frog, you know?”

Shit! Donna was feeling guilty again, especially when he was staring at her with those puppy eyes. How the heck did he manage to do that as a frog?

“Fine! You win! But I wait still, eyes closed, and you come to me. I don’t wanna see that.” 

The Doctor smiled, relieved that his plan had worked out. Donna bent again, coming closer, and closed her eyes. She tried to not think about kissing, or slime, or frogs. First she felt the Doctor’s lips on her, and even though all of the cells of her body told her to run, she stood there, strong and brave. But, surprisingly, it wasn’t weird. It was soft, gentle, and firm. Not too eager, not too sloopy, not rushed, just... perfect. Wait… What? 

Donna broke the kiss, embarrassed. She tried to avoid his eyes for a second, instead noticing that he was back to his normal self, with the suit, the overcoat, the converse trainers, and spiky hair. At least he was back.

“There you go,” she said, ignoring those weird thoughts she just had. The Doctor was a friend! People don’t enjoy snogging their friends! Maybe she was just surprised because kissing a frog wasn’t as disgusting as she thought it would be. Yeah, that was the reason, for sure.

“So, what do you think?” he asked.

“Well, you look normal to me. I guess it worked, so thank you.”

“No! I’m talking about the kiss!” 

“What?” Donna looked at him, surprised. He got to be kidding!

“You said my kisses were disgusting. What about this one? I would say that was one of my best,” he smirked, all cocky.

“Don’t make me regret saving you…” Donna rolled her eyes.

“No, seriously, Donna. That's important! From one to ten, how was the kiss?”

“If you ask me that one more time, I’ll slap you back into a frog,” she threatened, picking that book once again.

The Doctor thought about that for a moment. Donna seemed really capable of doing that. He calculated if that risk was worthy or not, but honestly, he couldn’t afford being beaten by her to the next regeneration.

“Fair enough… Let’s… Let’s not talk about that ever again?”

“Yep... Now, let's go. Let’s buy some ice cream to get rid of that taste,” she said, hiding a smile.

“Oi!” complained the Doctor, mimicking Donna’s style. She was starting to rub on him… 


	10. The frying pan (Tangled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the chaotic duo who brought you "You fought her off with a water pistol".

[ ](https://ibb.co/k1Cm0Br)

“You had to go and tell the guy he couldn’t fly,” complained Donna, hiding behind the Doctor.

She was grabbing his arm desperately, while he tried to defend them against the group of angry criminals they found in a pub. Of course they had to enter the most dangerous place of the kingdom and also make all the villains angry. Back to zero days without an accident in the Tardis.

“I didn’t say he couldn’t fly, I just said that humans weren't able to fly until the 20th century. I was just trying to be realistic!”

“Well, maybe next time you won’t try to be realistic with the guy holding an axe!” complained her.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he gulped, stepping back, Donna right behind him.

“Sonic him, Doctor!”/p>

“What?”

“Sonic him. With the… thing.”

“Donna, how many times will I have to tell you this is a sonic screwdriver, not a lightsaber.”

“You are always using that thing any time it’s convenient. Except when it’s wood, of course. That thing doesn't do wood!” she said, sarcastically.

“Well… I... I… It doesn’t matter! I can’t use it! Find something else.”

“What do you mean something else? There aren’t weapons conveniently lying around.”

“Then take whatever you find, and fast.” 

Donna didn’t like his commanding tone, but there was no use complaining. They were in a tricky situation, and saving their skin was more important than arguing with him that moment. She looked around, trying to find something that could be used to protect them, but she didn’t have much time to think. 

“You better prepare yourself! No one insults my dreams!” yelled the villain, threatening them. He was dressed as a viking, swinging that axe around. A wrong move and he would probably chop their heads. 

“I don’t wanna fight with you, but if you keep coming I’ll have no choice, I’ll have to use my secret weapon,” said the Doctor.

“And what is it?” asked the man. Even Donna was curious about that. She hoped it wasn’t the psychic paper.

The Doctor whispered Donna’s name, hoping she could find something good enough to save them. Anything would help. A sword, an axe, a hammer, even a…

“Frying pan?” asked the Doctor, as he grabbed the cable of the pan, and brought it between him and the villain, trying to look menacing, and failing completely.

“A pan?” asked the villain, stopping, surprised.

“Donna, why did you give me a frying pan?”

“Because I wanted an omelette. Why do you think so, dumbo?” she answered, folding her arms. 

After looking around and trying to find anything useful, was THAT the way he thanked her? Ungrateful Spaceman!

“Is it the best you could find?”

“Pretty much. And you better work with it.”

“And what am I supposed to do? Fry him?”

“Oh, for God’s sake! Stand back,” she said, switching with the Doctor and taking the pan from his hands.

“Donna, what are you doing?”

“This!” she said, smacking the big guy with the pan, using all of her strength. 

The poor man fell to the ground, not exactly passed out, but feeling the dizziness and the pain.

The pair took the opportunity to run away.

“And mum said I didn’t know how to use one of these,” said Donna, bragging, still carrying her newfound weapon.

“You fought him off… with a frying pan… I bloody love you!” said the Doctor, laughing. 

Donna laughed as well. That was great!


End file.
